


Don’t post

by Snow_Leopard_777, The_Lady_of_the_Lion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Leopard_777/pseuds/Snow_Leopard_777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_the_Lion/pseuds/The_Lady_of_the_Lion
Summary: Please don’t read! We are only posting this so AO3 doesn’t delete it





	1. Quirk Poison nullify

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read! Everything you read here will spoil other stories we are writting! These are just the plots to get us thinking!!

1.quirk: poison nullify  
\- evolves form of erasure (father’s quirk)  
\- Aizawa doesn’t know he’s a dad  
\- Izuku doesn’t know his dad  
\- Inko doesn’t know who the father is due to a villain incident giving a two month amnesia which was the entirety of after shota showed up and what led up to it  
\- Izuku was a sickly baby cause inko didn’t realize she was pregnant for a long while.  
— this caused Izuku’s original quirk or a touch based erasure or something similar to be for poison and illness  
\- Izuku doesn’t get sick, at all  
\- Izuku never knew Katski before they had their quirks due to immune deficiency and frequent hospital trips  
\- they still know of eachother cause their moms are besties and like to share stories  
\- Izuku doesn’t have the toe joint  
\- Katski is still a dick cause he is raised the same way  
\- how do the figure out his quirk? I have no idea  
\- Aizawa And Izuku meet randomly during their lives, neither seem to be able to recognize what is so familiar about the other (Izuku liking Eraserhead and Aizawa seeing Inko, but not quiet)  
\- his blood is the slightest bit toxic and would taste different than normal blood (looking at you stain)  
— if one were to separate his blood though, they’d find vaccines and anti venom and such  
\- also, slightly advanced healingc

~Okay, so, what if Izuku can remove quirks by pulling their energy towards himself, kinda like his mom does with her telekinesis, and it's stronger/quicker when he's looking at them, and he secretes poisons with his touch. Could claim it comes from his grandmother on his mother's side, since she had a quirk where she could see the past owners of an object she touched or something like that. 

~Maybe the villain had a sex based quirk, and the two of them literally can't remember what happened because they were drugged by the villain's quirk? And they don't know what they did because the automatically redressed, and then someone found them and called the hospital? 

~All I can picture are Izuku and Katsuki meeting and Katsuki's just like, "You are not what I was expecting. Don't make me have to carry your ass around, I don't need another shitty extra hanging around." And then Izuku's just like, "Whelp, lemme erase your quirk for the time being and we'll see how long it takes you to realize that I've gotten really hyper and you have no energy to sweat Nitroglycerine anymore.

~I can see Izuku riding the train to go to school or something and Aizawa just plopping down next to him on his ride to Yuuei because this kid looks as sleep deprived as he does, he's listening to music, and avoiding any interaction with other people. And both of them are just like, "You look familiar, where have I seen you before?" But they both aim to be great underground heroes, and are so socially awkward that the thought of just asking each other if they'd seen the other never even occurs to them. And so they bond over annoying students and the desire for there to be more coffee and more time to sleep in the world. 

~Maybe because of the way his genes/quirk mutated, his blood is literally slightly toxic? Almost like giving someone food poisoning? 

~The advanced healing can easily be a thing, maybe his healing really speeds up when he draws the energy from the surrounding quirks?


	2. Quirkless but a good dad instead of mom

2.quirkless- good dad instead of mom  
\- inko got the better promotion and works oversees while hizashi had to stay at home  
\- Inko still loves her baby boy  
\- Hizashi loves him too  
\- Normal father hizashi  
\- he took him to the quirk doctor and nearly set the doctor on fire when he said to give up  
\- when Izuku first asks his answer is not ‘I’m sorry’ it’s ‘it’s not gunna be easy squirt’  
\- Izuku is encouraged to analyze  
\- Izuku learns martial arts early  
\- Hizashi takes martial arts with him so he can learn the basics and can spar on off days  
\- Izuku tells his dad about the bullying and gets homeschooled/transferred  
—perhaps to Shinso Hitoshi’s school. Perhaps to some other 1-a or b’s school (or Hatsumei’s)  
\- Izuku knows how to turn everything around him into a weapon or support item  
\- Izuku has the nasty habit of stalking underground hero’s  
\- in this fic we Stan eraserhead  
\- Hizashi sat him down and explained that he will never be All Might. He will never have the brute strength. But that doesn’t mean he can’t save people with a smile. That just means he has to do it his own way, with his own strength  
\- first responder training as well as advanced first aid are taken  
\- Izuku still gets in on rescue points. But he also gets 4 villains destroyed  
— he just would rather save people from debris than fight robots  
— he also saves uraraka! But instead of destroying the robot, he looks around at the fleeing people, spots kaminari and drags him toward the robot with an ‘I need your help!’ And do you think you have enough wattage to slow the big guy down?’ While kami is doing that, he finds some rebar to wedge under the cement that is trapping ura. The robot is not stopped by kami, but it is slowed down. Unfortunately that means kami is stupid and ura is still hurt and there is a giant robot still approaching  
— ura uses her quirk on kami And Izuku piggy backs her and carries kami away in a bridal carry. All three of them get rescue points for this  
\- he geeks when he sees recovery girl, and stays behind after the exam is over to get anyone too tired or injured to the front gate for her (she doesn’t need him to, but she appreciates the help. Especially when she notices that the most tired that she wouldn’t have been able to heal anyway have proper field medical attention)

\- special episode inko comes home for Christmas after a long time away and falls in love with her boy all over again. As well as with her husband. He’s a lot fitter than when she left. And his eyes have a new sparkle when she sees him softly smiling at her son

~I love this idea! I make Hisashi into a villain so often that it'll be nice to have him as a normal parent for once! ^u^ Maybe he teaches Izuku how to build things? I mean, I'm pretty sure his job in cannon is for a support company, though I'm not 100% sure. I'm not even 86.79% sure. Though them both taking martial arts is great! Maybe have him meet Ojirou at a younger age... 

~Maybe have him go to school with Shinsou, Hatsumei, and Tokoyami? I don't know, I just love the idea of these four being friends. They balance each other out. (And the goddess only knows that Shinsou can't contain Hatsumei _and_ Izuku on his own.) I would include Kaminari, but I just don't know how to make him fit... Maybe stick him in a neighboring/sister school with Jirou where the two schools sometimes do events together? Kami needs more love. 

~I... Don't know what Stan Eraserhead means. But I do agree with Izuku making random inventions on the fly, especially if he's friends with one like Hatsumei. 

~I feel like as soon as Izuku accepts the fact that he can't be All-Might, he's going to try to emulate Eraserhead as much as possible, to the point of mastering his expression and done with the world attitude. 

~Mmm... Perhaps have Izuku and Hisashi both have licenses where they have permission to participate in emergency medical relief situations. It would be useful to have, and I feel like Hisashi would acknowledge this and make sure it was made right. (In this fic.) 

~He doesn't have a quirk that's suited for combat, so I can see him giving up on completing the exam like most test-takers, and instead resigning himself to general studies while he makes sure everyone is safe... Maybe have his four villain points boost him up higher than Katsuki by, like, two or three points. 

~The rescue idea is gold, and him staying to help out even after the exam is amazing! I think I can have it to where the test spectators are still watching just to see the way the students act after the exam is over, and award Izuku some extra points for staying true to their motto and going beyond plus ultra.


	3. Quirk: Sensory deprivation

3.quirk: sensory deprivation  
\- he can turn off one or more senses to make the others stronger  
\- doesn’t know he can control it  
\- senses randomly strengthen and weaken without control  
\- turning off one sense for too long can cause permanent damage to that sense or even loss  
\- Izuku can fight blind and hear a birds wing flaps from miles  
\- or be deaf and track a person by scent  
\- He doesn’t realize this cause he can’t figure out how to control it  
\- They need to find an expert to help  
\- Bakugou almost deafens Izuku With is sharpened hearing and an explosion that is too close/big  
\- Inko is concerned  
-  
-

~ I think I just read a fic like this, and Aizawa basically collects children in it... I love it, and I still love it. I think for this one, maybe make it to where Midoriya is Present Mic's bio son, and that's why his senses are heightened. Yamada had a one-night stand, and the woman he was with didn't want the child, though he did. So they made a deal where she carried the child, and then gave it to him after it was born. By the time the child was born, Yamada had already been with Aizawa for a while, and so the two of them signed the birth certificate, officially claiming Yamada-Aizawa Izuku as their child. 

~Instead of it just being senses, maybe have it almost like a general enhancement? Not like, strength or anything, but he can take energy from one part of his body and use it to enhance something else, like making himself deaf in order to enhance his voice (like his dad), or loosing his voice in order to hear/feel/smell/etc. better. 

~Maybe have Bakugou as a semi-good friend in this one. He and Izuku were playing on a playground or something and didn't realize Izuku's quirk had manifested and so he let off an explosion to scare off a bully right next to Izuku's ear? I just have the feeling that if Izuku had a quirk that was useful in the hero industry, Bakugou wouldn't be so concerned about him having a death wish (which is what I imagine him thinking when he realizes his friend is quirkless but still wants to be a hero). 

~I can imagine Yamada being especially happy about dating/marrying Aizawa after Izuku's quirk manifests since he can't control it, but Aizawa can erase it for a short time to give him some relief from his naturally-heightened senses. As well as being able to erase Yamada's quirk whenever he got too excited about Izuku managing a new accomplishment and nearly blew down the house with his voice. Aizawa would also be amazing at helping Izuku to figure out how to control his quirk as well. He's really good at what he does. We'd just have to up their ages by four-five years, since Izuku was technically born when they were fifteen, and not yet able to care for a child. We stick them at nineteen-twenty, they have already had a year or two to cement their careers as heroes, especially with how efficient Aizawa is.

~Maybe have Inko where she didn't really want to be in a mom position when she had Izuku but is willing to be an aunt, or is actually related to either Hizashi or Shouta. Probably more likely to be Shouta's cousin, if you look at genetics and the way quirks develop.


	4. The Switch

~Okay, so, what if the heroes aren't really heroes, and the villains aren't actually villainous? I don't mean have it where All-Might is classified as a villain by the government, or Shigaraki is given the title of pro-hero, but what if heroes aren't the good guys, and villains are just trying to help people? And then kids go to hero schools to become heroes for some reason or another and are taught how to be a villain, but with the title of hero instead. And there are a few 'heroes' that aren't actually heroes, but villains that have disguised themselves has heroes to get the kids that just want to help people out? 

 

~My idea for the heroes that infiltrate hero schools have consisted of Aizawa and Yamada, who are together. I don't want to stick all the teachers at Yuuei as villains disguised as heroes, but I don't really know any teachers from the other schools except for Ms. Joke, and I don't feel like she'd be a villain in my story. 

 

~I have considered having it where Mitsuki is related to villains are technically a villain herself, assigned with the job of finding any people who want to be heroes just to help and sending them the villains way. Bakugou follows Izuku around to protect him, as well as keep an eye on him for his mom. I would say to cement their relationship together so that Izuku goes with him when the villains come to save them, but I actually kind of want to see Aizawa kidnapping these two to take them to the villains, and both of them being shocked to find out that not only is Mitsuki a villain, but the villains are actually the good guys. 

 

~I don't know if I want Izuku to have a quirk, or do all of this quirkless. I don't want him to have One for All, I know that much, and I am on the fence about having him ask All-Might whether he can be a hero or not. 

-what if he had a minor empathy quirk or something? He wouldn’t understand why the hero’s feel like they enjoy beating people up or why some feel concerned at their fellow hero’s 

-what if all for one managed to hypnotize many hero’s in the early days, setting the president for hero’s to not be as good as they could?

-If Aizawa is a villain wouldn’t Nedzu be Also?


	5. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I was looking at the rules Archive has, and we can only have this work for a month before they delete it without us posting it. I can edit it to where only people who are registered users can see it, as well as straight up asking in the summary for people not to read it, as it isn't a story. Maybe add on the tag of original work, less people would read it then as well. The less tags there are, the less likely people are to read it, and with us straight up saying in the summary that its not a story, please don't read it, I don't think many people would.

~Izuku has two quirks, an hybrid quirk, of his mother and his father.

 

~Both his parents are villains, and he's seen them do horrible, horrible things with their quirks, so he hides his under the guise of being quirkless/late bloomer. 

 

~He can shoot fire out of any part of his body, and he has a form of telekinesis where he can pull/push anything to/away from him, though he cannot move it wherever he wants it to go. He can also manipulate air currents around his body to make himself lighter/fly. 

 

~He is abused by both parents, them wanting him to develop a quirk even if it has to be a forceful manifestation, but still never uses his quirk.

 

~They live next to the Bakugou's, and Katsuki gets very, very angry when he learns what child abuse is and hears Izuku scream. Their rooms are right across from each other, and so he can hear the screams much better than anyone else in his house, as well as occasionally seeing one of Izuku's parents using their quirk on him. He doesn't report it to anyone because Hisashi or Inko tells him that if he does, Izuku is dead. Either Hisashi threatens to burn him to death, or Inko threatens to rip him apart, piece by piece, with her quirk. 

 

~Izuku eventually stops screaming because he is sued to the pain. Katsuki is very, very worried because he doesn't hear the screams anymore, but he finally catches a glimpse of Izuku in Izuku's window, and then a few nights later watches Izuku's parents beat him again, but this time the kid doesn't let out any sound. 

 

~Izuku does not get OFA, as he isn't allowed to leave the house at all until there's a raid upon the house because Eraserhead followed some unsavory characters to the building. Eraserhead rescues Izuku and adopts him. 

 

~Have it where Nighteye and Eraser are friends and colleges and work together often, and were having a meeting in Aizawa's living room, and Izuku walks in and analyzes everything they have better than Nighteye's top analysts. Cue Nighteye basically adopting Izuku along with Aizawa because there's something about this kid.

 

~All-Might meets Mirio when Nighteye arranged the meeting, but also meets Izuku and asks Nighteye about giving Izuku One for All. Nighteye tells him no, and when All-Might continues to ask, Nighteye tells him to go talk to Izuku's guardian about it. All-Might notices that it is Eraserhead and gives up, acknowledging his defeat. Nighteye and Aizawa both refused to let All-Might give Izuku his quirk because they just got Izuku to the point to where he wasn't ashamed of his quirk and refused to use it. 

 

~When the dorms system is implemented, Izuku asks Bakugou why he seems to hate him more than the other students. Cue Bakugou exploding about Izuku's past and demanding to know how many times Izuku had screamed before giving up on hope, how many times he had failed to be able to help him. Todoroki listens in from his position in the kitchen, having rose to get something to drink. Todoroki slides down and has a small break-down because of him confronting Izuku during the Sports Festival. 

 

~Monoma is friends with Izuku because the kid met him outside of class, and Izuku was so meek that Monoma didn't even consider that he could be in 1-A. Imagine his shock when he learns that his friend, who he never talked about school with, was actually in the hero course and forced to go up against villains. Monoma isn't as big a jerk in this one because of meeting Izuku and learning that not all 1-A students believed themselves to be above the others. 

 

~Amajiki and Izuku are good friends because of Aizawa bringing Izuku to UA to practice his quirk in a controlled environment, which takes down a lot of Izuku's hesitance in using his quirk, and Amajiki walks in on them because he has to ask Eraserhead a question and Izuku does exactly what he does and hides his face in a wall. 

-I love Amakiji and Izuku being the senpai/kohai pair instead of Izuku and Mirio Amakiji deserves all the love

-Izuku also geeking out over Monoma’s quirk is a must. Copy to young children would be useless and he would be ‘stealing’ their quirks. He has to put so much work and skill into his quirk that he feels he deserved to be in A class. And that those in A class must think less of the other classes cause they didn’t make it. But with Izuku there, that can’t be right. (Also the Rare pair of MonoDeku would work really well hear)

-How does he have air currents? That doesn’t make sense with his quirk. It’d make more sense if instead he was using his telekenisis on the air and or on himself.


End file.
